Submit your Survivor
by Zenos12
Summary: Submit your Survivor right here, the 5 best candidates will be part of a story focusing on them and their actions in the apocalypse. Other unused characters will be used at a future point most likely. Please either PM or review me your submisson! Thanks. The story may or may not feature characters from the TV show universe. Any questions, contact me.


Well, I haven't seen one of these for The Walking Dead, so I thought I would take a crack at it. Here, you can submit your survivor! As long as you follow the format below and PM it to me, I will take a look at it. After about 5-7 days, I will pick about five of the best submissions, helped by my friend, and then we will post the first chapter. Now, if your survivor doesn't make it in, then that doesn't mean they won't be part of the story, they just will not be part of this main group I am focusing the story on. So please detail your submissions as much as possible! A couple rules are no military characters, none having any relationships with the canon characters, leave no reviews please, or it will not be considered and I think that's about it. Feel free to add more information then written here in your submission

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Profession:  
Skills:  
Weapons:  
History:

Personality:

Appearance:

Q-What is your survivors most likeable characteristic? (Leadership skills, Friendly, Good with weapons)

Q- If met with a group of walkers, what would your character do and why?

Q- If your character had to choose between saving their family from a group of walkers, or having the chance to save the whole entire group , including their family, but with the chance of one of them getting killed, what would they do?

Q- Would your character rather die by walkers or by getting shot?

Q- If faced with a hostile group of survivors, what would your character do?

Q-If faced with a peaceful group of survivors that want you gone, what would your character do?

Q- Could your character stand shooting someone they love to prevent them from being a walker?

Q- What is the one thing that makes your character unlikeable in some way? (Complainer, Lazy, doesn't work well with others)

A example of a completed submission who will also be a character in this book. Hope you guys like a little taste of what's to come

Name: Bear  
Age: 39  
Gender: Male  
Profession: Carpenter  
Skills: Good with tools, very strong, used to hard work  
Weapons: Hammer, whatever he can find  
History: Bear used to have a name, not that it matters in the apocalypse. He used to work freelance jobs around town before everything went to hell. He never had a family, growing up in Georgia and moving away from his hometown to Macon, Georgia. After the initial outbreak, he found a couple other survivors and they decided to form a group together

Personality: Bear is a gruff guy, that has a stern appearance. He will usually be wary of newer members of the group, and continues that way, never really trusting them until they've proven themselves. As one of the main founders of the group, he is usually one of the first people that people come to with problems, even if the group is democratic. It's funny, everyone seems to trust Bear, but he doesn't seem to trust anybody

Appearance:

Q-What is your survivors most likeable characteristic? (Leadership skills, Friendly, Good with weapons)

Not overly nice or mean, a neutral kinda guy

Q- If met with a group of walkers, what would your character do and why?

Bear would try to look for an escape first, and then kill enough of the walkers that are in his way before escaping. He wouldn't take a risk of getting bitten by killing them all.

Q- If your character had to choose between saving their family from a group of walkers, or having the chance to save the whole entire group , including their family, but with the chance of one of them getting killed, what would they do?

Bear would probably go for his family, if he had one. Because he wouldn't be in a group that couldn't take care of themselves in the first place

Q- Would your character rather die by walkers or by getting shot?

Bear likes to think that if it's the zombie apocalypse, he would like to be killed by walkers, not by some twenty year old bandit learning how to shoot.

Q- If faced with a hostile group of survivors, what would your character do?

Bear would probably take things strategically and fight them when it is best for his group and when they outnumber the enemy. It's better to eliminate the risk of having the group bite at their asses later he likes to say.

Q-If faced with a peaceful group of survivors that want you gone, what would your character do?

Bear would probably just let them be. He doesn't want to cause trouble. He would probably settle in nearby though and offer to help the group when they need it.

Q- Could your character stand shooting someone they love to prevent them from being a walker?

Bear doesn't love anyone, so he has no idea if he would have what it takes.

Q- What is the one thing that makes your character unlikeable in some way? (Complainer, Lazy, doesn't work well with others)

When most people get angry at Bear it's because he is so logical about his thinking that it annoys them. Think like Spock from Star Trek. You know he is right, but don't want to admit it.


End file.
